playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/Different SSB4 release dates - reasons, questions and hopes!
So it's me again, G8K. For me, the most surprising about the Smash Bros. Direct, next to the announcement of Greninja being playable of course - love him, is the confirmation of different release dates for the two versions: The 3DS version in Summer and the Wii U version in Winter. I'm actually pretty okay with that (would have bought both at the same date IF they had the same release date so I really don't care when I get them). But now the question - why the hell would Sakurai do that!? So here are just some possibilities I think of being the reason most likely. Please feel free to discuss and bring up your own theories and thoughts about that topic. 1. Please have passions ... This is sentence is connected to Iwata like "My body is ready" is to Reggie - "We need more time to make (game title) the best expierence for the players and bla bla bla ...". So this reason is that Wii U version just needs more time to be developed - which I see as the most obvious and most likely reason. Sakurai gives us the 3DS version since it's almost ready yet and he wants to make money. 2. Which one shall I buy!? The problem with different versions - which one shall I buy? Most people (unlike me - I even buy both Pokémon versions at the same time (release date)) would just take one version and leave the other one out or buy it later. So releasing the games at a very different date could make people say things like "the 3DS version was so great, I buy this one, too." etc. This was, I think, a very strong argument since the two versions differ from each other in more different way that Pokémon versions actually do (different Pokémon, sometimes different stuff to see). ' 3. Summer vs. Winter / 3DS vs. Wii U '''What do you do in Summer - you are outside mostly, at the beach, the park or stuff like that. You don't sit at home all day to play a Wii U SSB4 - so Sakurai gives us the 3DS (Handheld) Version to play a quick match at said locations. So the opposite happens in Winter, unless your skiing-expert or something like that - you'd rather stay at home, drink a hot chocolate and - play some games on your Wii U. ' 4. Wii U - Push, Push, Push!!! '''It's holiday season and the burning question of every parent is - what to buy our children this year!? So how about a Wii U with the brandnew and awesome Super Smash Bros. next to other Season Sellers. And moving the 3DS version's release date as far away as possible from the Wii U one's is just so people aren't saying "Oh it's basically the same so I'll just take the cheaper one - the 3DS version. Plus, this way, Nintendo can get our money twice - once in Summer and once in Winter and don't have to choose between two versions. 5. It was predicted long ago .... So, honestly, this is just a theory. But did you notice that the logo of the 3DS version looks like actual red fire - red fire = hot = Summer Time. In return, the logo of the Wii U version kinda looks like blue fire - ice? Ice = Winter. I don't actually believe in this theory very much but there got to be more reasons that just for cosmetics. Despite me being okay with two different release dates, I have also certain fears and believe in some trouble arising: Since the character roster is said to be the same for both versions, Sakurai would have revealed all the characters for both versions already in summer. So since most people are watching out for the brawlers, I have certain fear of the hype for the Wii U version falling following the release of the 3DS version. Sure, Sakurai could (and most likely will) continue to announce stages, modes and stuff - but is this enough to keep up the hype for a game that has practically already released? I'm not that sure if making two different versions was such a good idea cuz almost nobody would buy a new console just to get some new modes, stages and trophies. So I hope Nintendo will reveal more cool stuff to push the Wii U than just Smash Bros. Category:Blog posts